paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Huckleberry (My Fursona)
This is fursona of Animalpup. Please don't make fun of the name it's my nickname and my name was already taken. Appearance Huckleberry is a Siberian Husky/Alaskan Husky/Shih Tzu/Bichon Frise/Australian Terrier/Poodle mix. She is black, brown, gray, and white. She has black face mask covering her whole head except her snout which is white. Her head also has a faded orange stripe that goes from the end her snout to her forehead with two circles connected to her stripe above her eyes. She has semi perked ears which are black with a couple white furs. She ears also have white fur in them too. Her neck is black with a tree like spot on the back of her neck. She has a big black spot with some brown in it on her body(look at the pic below). She also has a big black and gray stripe running down her back. She has blackish white fur on top half of her legs and the bottom half is white. She also has black toes and she also has webbed feet too. Her tail has a black spot at the start of it that also goes on her body too. The underside of her tail is brown. The rest of her tail is gray and the tip is white. The rest of her body is white. She has dark blue eyes and her right eye has a bit of green too. She wears a green red and white bandana and red glasses Bio Growing up was kinda hard for Huckleberry. Her parents got divorced when she was only about three years old. She felt like traveling back between the two was hard when her parents lived a hour away from each other and she only got to see her dad on weekends and lived with her mom for school. She felt like she different that everyone else. She had a hard time in the second grade she almost failed that school year and felt like she needed to be held back but I wasn't her it was her school. The school she used to go to didn't have a special education for pups like her. So her mother decided to take her to a new school one with a special education program for pups like her. She was nervous on her first day at a new school but her new classmates and teacher made her feel like she was welcome and she was even in the same class with one of her cousins. She did find out in the eighth grade when she was being bullied by the boys in her own class for something she didn't do. She is autistic. That explains why she is different from other people. Personality Some days she can be friendly and nice and other days shy and nervous. She is about 50% tomboy Friends Troy Rory Daniel Please ask if your fursona and mine can be friends Random Facts About Huckleberry She has Autism She has bad hand eye coordination She has bad depth perception She is illegally blind She does track and field She had a cataract in her right eye when she was about 3 to 4 She had surgery on her eye to get the cataract out She loves animals and often volunteers at zoos Her breeds are all the breeds of dogs I have. She hates taking baths or showers. She is completely based off of me. (If someone would draw her it would be greatly appreciated) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Fursona Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Dog Category:Animalpup's Character Category:Animal Category:Grown up animals Category:Grown up Category:Siberian Husky Category:Shih Tzu Category:Bichon Frise Category:Australian Terrier Category:Poodles Category:Poodle Category:Alaskan Husky